There are several variables in achieving a preferred swing of a golf club by a golfer. One is the rate of movement of the club during the backswing and then the forward swing. Another is that of the angle of the wrist and arm during grasp of the club during addressing the ball and during the swing of the club. A combination of these--the wrist orientation and the swing rate--controls the direction of ball and the distance of ball travel through the air. Accordingly, a preferred swing for a particular golfer involves a backswing of a selected height, and a rate of golf club motion during the swing including the follow through. Further, this preferred swing involves maintaining a constant wrist roll during the swing as this wrist roll affects the angle of the golf club face with respect to the ball.
A beginning, or even amateur, golfer has a difficult time in remembering the proper wrist/arm positions, particularly during the follow through to achieve a desired direction and distance of ball travel. This only comes with extensive practice. However, if the golfer practices alone, there is no one to monitor the characteristics of the swing. Further, each golfer has a different grip and often uses a different club than another golfer so that instruction must be tailored for the specific golfer.
Devices have been developed as aids during the club "stroking" throughout the swing. One such device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,023 issued to W. McMahon on Jan. 2, 1968. This device detects movement of the golfer's head beyond certain limits as a means of controlling head position during a swing. This cannot monitor arm/wrist position during the swing. Other general golf-assisting devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,035 issued to J. Obenauf et al on Feb. 26, 1985; 4,560,166 issued to E. Emerson on Dec. 24, 1985; and 4,869,509 issued to S. Lee on Sep. 26, 1989.
Still another golfer's aid device is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,664 issued to G. Gunn on Sep. 15, 1970. This is a device that is worn on the wrist that has a metallic ball in a capsule that produces an audible sound when the ball strikes either end of the capsule. A more elaborate device employing the same principle, but with means for making adjustments, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,245 issued to N. Yamada on Jan. 14, 1975. A similar device to be worn at the waist of the golfer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,817.
Various devices have been developed to determine relative movement of portions of the arm, including the wrist. These are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,100 issued to A. Carmines on Oct. 31, 1967; 3,717,857 issued to J. Evans on Feb. 10, 1973; 3,918,721 issued to J. Trask on Nov. 11, 1975; 4,193,065 issued to L. Bittner on Mar. 11, 1980; and 4,257,607 issued to A. Nedwick on Mar. 24, 1981.
Other devices generally related to body movement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,538 issued to R. J. Dealy on Oct. 16, 1973; and 4,665,388 issued to B. Ivie on May 12, 1987.
It will be determined, from a review of these prior art devices that there is no known wrist-worn device that will provide an audible signal to a golfer when desired portions of the wrist and arm are maintained during the address of the ball, during the back swing or during the follow through of the stroke.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that will provide an audible signal to a golfer when a desired angular orientation of the wrist and arm are achieved so that consistency is achieved in driving the ball in a desired direction and for a desired distance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device that will provide an audible signal to a golfer when a desired rate of back swing and follow through are achieved during a golf swing.
It is a further object to provide a simple wrist-mounted device that will provide such a signal to a golfer when a desired orientation of the wrist and arm is achieved during the addressing of the ball and during the swing, as well as the rate of club movement during the backswing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device wherein the sensitivity to a desired wrist orientation can be pre-set at a selected value such that the signal will advise the golfer when the proper orientation is achieved.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an electrical circuit that will provide a signal via an electrically operated sound element to provide an audible signal to the golfer when the preferred wrist orientation and/or swing rate are attained during the swing.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the drawings referred to hereinafter, and a complete description thereof.